


До востребования

by Enchantress_Enn



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 00:05:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4158060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enchantress_Enn/pseuds/Enchantress_Enn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Себастьян Стэн - типичный трудоголик. После второго попадания в больницу из-за переутомления партнеры ссылают его в Висконсин, где он и начинает получать на свой новый почтовый ящик чужие письма до востребования.</p>
            </blockquote>





	До востребования

**Author's Note:**

> AU, местами ООС.  
> Написано в подарок eolay.

\- Их сослали в ад?  
\- Хуже, в Висконсин  
(с) Догма

При первом знакомстве с «Догмой» шутка про Висконсин показалась Себастьяну странной и обидной для милых жителей славного штата. Сейчас, валяясь в гамаке на веранде и пересматривая в очередной раз единственный фильм, обнаружившийся у него на планшете, Себастьян смеялся над ней в голос до спазмов. Эта короткая емкая фраза, произнесенная тоном человека, который прожил тут дольше пары дней, отлично характеризовала его пребывание в штате барсуков.  
Ад куда лучше ощерившейся яркими пятнами светлячков бесконечной темноты вокруг, наполненной незнакомыми звуками. Эта их хваленая «природа», ближе к которой рекомендовал быть терапевт, должна была помочь расслабиться и отдохнуть. Как бы не так. Себастьян до ужаса боялся тех, кто шипел, трещал, верещал и выстукивал шаманские мотивы на невидимых бубнах. Он привык к мегаполисам с их сумасшедшим ритмом жизни и бесконечными возможностями. Здесь, в самой жопе мира, время застыло. Это ощущалось удавкой на шее. Хотелось привычно бежать, решать проблемы, выкладываться на все сто процентов, но вязкая действительность сковывала его по рукам и ногам, вынуждая оставаться на месте. Висконсин – штат без проблем. Решать тут можно было только уравнения для младших отпрысков Грилло, или задачу о количестве панкейков с кленовым сиропом, которые ему выдадут на завтрак.  
Это было хуже ада. И намного страшнее.  
В хваленом туристическом краю всего было с перебором: слишком много чересчур ярких звезд на чернильном небосводе; чрезвычайно радушных соседей, раздражающих с первой минуты общения; кислорода в кристально чистом воздухе, вызывающим головокружение.  
При этом категорически не хватало привычных вещей: кофе, факса, кабельного телевидения, нормальной мобильной связи и интернета.  
Последний, к слову, был проведен, но Фрэнк упорно отказывался выдать Себастьяну пароль от домашней сети. В первый вечер Себастьян злился, спорил, требовал, стучал кулаком по столу, рассказывал про работу, которую никому нельзя доверить, даже устроил показательную голодовку, но быстро сдался – миссис Грилло слишком вкусно готовила.  
Пришлось приспосабливаться. Как едко и точно охарактеризовал Дауни – имитировать отдых в надежде получить досрочное освобождение.  
Памятуя, что прогулки крайней полезны набирающемуся сил организму, Себастьян много бродил в одиночестве по окрестностям. Эту инициативу пресек все тот же Грилло, быстро выяснивший, что настоящая причина такой заботы о себе – допотопный компьютер с выходом в интернет, сданный в аренду чудаку-горожанину соседским сынишкой. Теперь каждое утро Себастьяна выгуливали: хорошо, не на поводке. Пока. Это было очень мрачное «пока», часто повторяемое его гостеприимным хозяином и ментором по совместительству. Себастьян начинал его бояться.  
Лишившись окошка в мир, он повадился ездить в город, чтобы сходить в кино и перекусить в забегаловке тетушки Молли. Счастье продлилось неделю: затем Грилло донесли о рабочих письмах до востребования, присылаемых ежедневно экспрессом, и тот отобрал ключи от машины. Ладно бы только это – хитрости Себастьяну было не занимать – нашел бы способ добираться до почты и без тачки. Увы, тут, в чертовом Висконсине, многим было плевать на законодательство и права личности, так что теперь все письма из его ящика отдавались исключительно Грилло.  
Все бы ничего – меньше хлопот с получением, но вручать адресату корреспонденцию Фрэнк не торопился. Трудоголизм Себастьяна, уже дважды доводивший его до больницы, Грилло превратил в золотую клетку для подопечного. За каждое письмо приходилось дорого платить: спать не меньше восьми часов в сутки, не искать себе работы, ходить с Фрэнком на рыбалку, собирать клюкву, читать книги, играть в шахматы и отвечать на корреспонденцию только под надзором не больше часа в день. Вечером. Перед сном.  
В такие минуты Себастьян чувствовал себя делающим уроки школьником. Грилло сам посмеивался и повторял шутку о ненормальных детях, которых аист таскал где-то тридцать лет и доставил через неожиданное больничное отделение.  
\- А кто у нас сегодня был хорошим мальчиком? - выскользнув из тени, усмехнулся Фрэнк. – Кто может получить свои заслуженные пять писем?  
\- Скотина, - вздохнул Себастьян и протянул руку. – Я три часа играл в покер со старушками, пил молоко вместо виски, курил домашнее печенье. И все ради каких-то сраных пяти писем? Давай хотя бы десять.  
Веер из конвертов перед его носом выглядел соблазнительнее, чем все симпатичные парни-фермеры округи вместе взятые. И, увы, в отличие от последних, был недоступнее далеких звезд и чужих галактик.  
\- Резонно. Но нет.  
\- Феерический мудак. Фрэнк, ты хоть понимаешь, сколько лет я пахал, чтобы заработать себе имя и создать эту долбанную империю Зла Себастьяна Стэна? Сейчас где-то там, далеко-далеко, Дауни с ебанутыми идеями и незамутненный разумом Реннер, ее разваливают и превращают в розовый садик доброй королевы… и ты! Ты, Фрэнк, своими руками им помогаешь!  
\- Внушительно, - Фрэнк изобразил вялые аплодисменты и снова ухмыльнулся. – Только безосновательно. Твой заводик производит вибраторы и анальные пробки – не дотягивает как-то до сил Зла. Не льсти себе.  
\- Сволочь.  
\- Я тебя тоже люблю, Себс. Хотел было разрешить тебе взять целых пять писем, но за грехи сквернословия урежу награду до трех.  
\- Да ты издеваешься, - простонал Себастьян.  
Помахав вожделенным веером перед его носом, Фрэнк в очередной раз напомнил:  
\- Себс, у тебя уже две ходки. Последняя – за особо тяжкие. Еще одного преступления против себя твой организм не простит. В следующий раз врачи могут и не вытащить тебя с того света. Доктор это очень доходчиво пояснил. Будь моя воля, я бы тебе ни одного не отдал. Ты бы у меня полгода жил в оранжерее, пил молоко и жрал салаты тети Мэг. Но мы тебя слишком хорошо знаем. Лучше подконтрольное зло, чем твои вечные попытки взвалить на свои плечи слишком много работы. Будешь сопротивляться отдыху – урежу награду до письма в день. И попробуй пожаловаться, что это – мало. Команда была не давать тебе работать совсем.  
Отчаянно вздохнув, Себастьян умоляюще посмотрел на Фрэнка и включил на полную мощность обаяние:  
\- Пять, и я тебя поцелую.  
\- Мы еще десять лет назад выяснили, что на мне это не работает, поэтому тебя сюда и выслали. Да и на тебе тоже. И не облизывайся. И не смотри так. Мне по-фиг.  
\- А если я назову тебя любимым дядюшкой?  
\- Я запрещу жене давать тебе диски с играми. Серьезно, Себс, второй век драконов? Одно письмо за дерьмовый вкус.  
\- Эй!  
\- Ладно, два, если пообещаешь в следующий раз серьезнее подойти к выбору игрового…  
\- Фрэнк!  
\- Два письма. И, так уж и быть, я оставлю тебя с ними наедине, чтобы ты мог обдрочиться на свою работу.  
Мысленно припечатав Грилло еще парой нецензурных характеристик, Себастьян протянул руку и наугад вытащил два конверта. В последней отчаянной попытке обиженно надулся, но получил в ответ только гнусный смех, переходящий в откровенно довольный ржач, и вынужден был смириться с урезанной премией.  
До спальни он долетел на крыльях любви к работе, захлопнул за собой дверь и закрылся изнутри, не давая Фрэнку шанса передумать и прийти контролировать процесс. Забравшись с ногами на кровать, Себастьян вскрыл конверт и отчаянно застонал. Дорогая писчая бумага – даже не гербовая, текст от руки. Личное! Мерзость какая. Кому оно вообще нужно?  
Себастьян трясущимися руками распечатал второе письмо и с громким стоном распластался на кровати. Второе личное.  
За всю свою долгую жизнь Себастьян получил четыре неделовых письма: с предложением увеличить член в три раза, приглашение в тайное общество, запугивающий манифест от соседа-гомофоба и повторное, куда более выгодное, предложение стать не фигуральным гигантом в сексе. Как при таком раскладе он умудрился вытащить из всей кучи рабочей корреспонденции два личных письма? Целых два! Ему и писать-то некому.  
Посетовав на тяжкую долю, Себастьян покосился на планшет, вскрытые письма, опять на планшет. «Догму» он, конечно, любил, но смотреть ее в третий раз за сутки казалось очень плохой идеей. Письма – объемные, каждое по нескольку листов, испещренных мелким убористым почерком, не вызывали желания с ними ознакомиться. Спать все еще не хотелось. Спускаться и общаться с многодетным семейством Грилло – подавно. Вся приличная часть небогатой библиотеки Фрэнка была перечитана в первую неделю пребывания в его доме – даже комиксы. Вечер стремительно становился… увы, не томным – потерянным.  
Себастьян прикинул варианты. Можно было смыться через окно и дойти до ближайшей фермы: там работала парочка смазливых ребят. Гей-радар еще в первую встречу указал на одного из них – Тони, как на потенциальный любовный интерес. Увы, он обещал Фрэнку вести себя, как приличный мальчик, и не провоцировать конфликты с соседями, так что и об этом пришлось забыть.  
Вздохнув, Себастьян остановился на чтении писем: скучно, но какое-то разнообразие. Он рывком сел, скрестил ноги, закутался в плед и вчитался в первые строчки. 

_Ты всегда обвинял меня в ретроградстве и обещал, что когда-нибудь я дойду до бумажных писем. Представляю, как рассмешило бы тебя это письмо. Легко представить, как ты сидишь в своем любимом кресле, читаешь эти сумбурные строки и мерзко фыркаешь. Ты окрестил бы меня недобитым романтиком с большой дороги. Ладно, кого я обманываю.  
Ты никогда не сказал бы ничего столь возвышенного – не по чину. Ты назвал бы меня кретином и напомнил про мобильный телефон и прелесть человеческого общения. Может, прочел бы очередную лекцию о том, что нельзя бесконечно сбегать от людей в мир придуманных героев, чистых листов и бездушных букв. Как ты всегда говорил? Рано или поздно фантазии меня подведут?  
Я был идиотом. Бесконечно плутая по коридорам хрустальных замков, умудрился потерять собственное счастье. До сих пор не понимаю, как мог не звонить тебе, пока была такая возможность? Как мог гулять по чужим мирам, отдавая всего себя несуществующим людям, когда ты мирно спал за спиной. Я отдал бы половину сбережений за одну минуту разговора с тобой. Я влез бы в долги, чтобы оплатить возможность разбудить тебя поцелуем.  
Психолог говорит… ах, да, я не сказал тебе еще – я посещаю психолога. Зарвавшийся сынок фермера, страдающий продиктованными современностью проблемами. Сам не понимаю, как мог докатиться до такого?  
Господи, мой редактор убил бы меня за такие флешбеки.  
Мой психолог говорит, что эти сожаления – нормальны. Они делают меня человеком. Что ж, если бы мне платили пару тысяч баксов в месяц, наверное, я тоже гладил бы кормильца по шерстке и убеждал, что все с ним хорошо.  
Это не так. Мои хрустальные замки разбились и режут в кровь ноги, но я продолжаю бродить вслепую по их коридорам. Багряные пути вместо травы под подошвами. Мрачные тени из облаков, которые я превращаю в новые стены. Я все еще не могу отпустить тебя. Сколько бы ни пытался, сколько бы ни убеждал себя, что нужно – каждую ночь я просыпаюсь от каждого шороха и брожу по бесконечному лабиринту коридоров воздушных замков в поисках тебя. Я жду, что распахнется дверь, и ты переступишь порог, вернув в мою жизнь запах пороха, оружейной смазки и металла.  
Это превращается в навязчивую идею. Я боролся с ней сам. Я платил за избавление своему психологу. Время идет, а это не меняется. Сегодня ровно год с тех пор, как я тебя похоронил. За такое время можно поверить и осознать, но я по-прежнему вздрагиваю от каждого шороха и жду, что ты войдешь.  
Я устал от этого больше, чем от людей, которые навязывают мне свое сочувствие.  
Я устал от этого больше, чем от людей.  
И даже больше, чем от самого себя.  
Психолог говорит, что надо просто отпустить, обрубить канаты понтонных мостов, ведущих в никуда.  
Сегодня я купил мачете, чтобы начать.  
Как бы тяжело не пришлось, я уйду с багровой дороги и вернусь туда, где мы были вместе.  
Помнишь, мы планировали через десять лет повторить наш медовый месяц?  
Сегодня я купил билет.  
На одного. _

С трудом оторвав взгляд от письма, Себастьян глубоко вздохнул и покосился за окно. Вместо багровой ленты заката на горизонте повисла полная луна. Где-то надрывно стрекотали неизвестные Себастьяну насекомые. В стекло отчаянно билась ночная бабочка, привлеченная тусклым светом ночника. Звук при этом был настолько мерзким, что Себастьян непроизвольно вздрогнул.  
Жуткое ощущение взгляда из-за спины заставило резко обернуться. На тумбочке сидел огромный рыжий кот и укоризненно смотрел на Себастьяна.  
\- Что? - стыдливо спрятав руку с зажатым в ней исписанным листом, с вызовом поинтересовался Себастьян. – Я не читаю чужие письма. То есть, я же не знал, что они – чужие. То есть, ну… ладно, может, знал… догадывался…  
Кот склонил голову и молча таращился на заикающегося и оправдывающегося Себастьяна: так прокурор выводит на чистую воду завравшегося свидетеля. Под его взглядом Себастьян почувствовал себя жалким, ничтожным человечишкой. И это он, Великое Зло пуританской Америки.  
\- Прекращай. Я вообще не обязан перед тобой отчитываться. Да, я читал чужое письмо. И вообще, кто бы не прочитал на моем месте? Ты встречал такого мужика? Он одним письмом вернул мне веру в человечество! Девять лет. Ты мог бы прожить девять лет с одной кошкой?  
Кот протяжно мяукнул, то ли соглашаясь, то ли насмехаясь над человечком и его жалкими оправданиям. Себастьян склонялся к последнему. Это бесило. Какой-то кот будет его тут укорять. Подняв с пола ботинок, Себастьян замахнулся им и приказал:  
\- Пшел вон!  
Кот даже не пошевелился – только взгляд стал пронзительнее и высокомернее.  
Это отрезвляло.  
\- Охренеть. Дожили. Я читаю чужие письма, готов дрочить на незнакомого вдовца, оплакивающего любовника, и оправдываюсь перед котом. Ебаный Висконсин.  
Пошатываясь, словно пьяный, Себастьян поднялся с кровати, бережно свернул исписанный лист и упаковал в конверт.  
Завтра он потребует у Фрэнка все письма и пойдет разбираться с сотрудниками почты. Совсем стыд потеряли. Кидают, понимаешь ли, в ящик чужую корреспонденцию, вводят в грех.  
Добравшись до подоконника, Себастьян плеснул себе воды из брошенной там бутылки и залпом выпил. Сердце гулко и тяжело билось в груди, выдавая волнение и… азарт? Второе письмо, все еще не прочитанное, притягивало взгляд сильнее, чем постер с полуголым Крисом Хэмсвортом на стене.  
\- Это письмо читать не хочешь ты, юный падаван, - с интонациями Йоды сказал Себастьян.  
Кот гнусно фыркнул. Себастьян этот наезд проигнорировал – все-таки, не настолько низко он пал, чтобы и правда общаться с котом.  
\- Не хочешь.  
Кот мерзко и протяжно мяукнул. Издевается, скотина.  
\- Заткнись! Я сказал, что не буду читать чужое письмо. Значит, не буду.  
Взгляд кота стал вопросительным. По крайней мере, так показалось Себастьяну.  
\- Хотя. Ты прав, дружок. Я уже согрешил. Невольно. И письмо распечатано. Все равно все решат, что я читал. А получать ни за что упреки обидно.  
Кот снова фыркнул, свернулся калачиком и дернул хвостом. Выгодно решив, что это – одобрение, Себастьян уселся обратно на кровати и вытащил второе письмо из конверта.  
Почерк был тем же самым – с характерными вензелями в заглавных буквах и почти без нажима. Облизнув пересохшие от волнения губы, Себастьян зачем-то перекрестился и принялся читать. 

_Венеция встретила меня недружелюбно. Знаешь, пожалуй, я вынужден согласиться – этот город меня не любит. В первый же день я умудрился выпасть из гондолы, а затем какой-то мужик выплеснул в канал помои. Надо ли говорить, что мой транспорт оказался под ударом? Тебе смешно, да? А мне пришлось попрощаться с единственным летним костюмом. Теперь парюсь в черном похоронном убожестве. Кажется, из твида. Откуда у меня вообще может быть твидовый костюм? Откуда он может быть в моей ручной клади?  
Багаж мой, кстати, потеряли. Не знаю, смеяться мне, или плакать.  
Почти как тогда. Словно история сделала круг и повторилась. Когда зашел в магазин за футболкой, до последнего ждал, что сейчас распахнется дверь и… увы, цикличность истории работает не всегда.  
В коридорах моих воздушных замков становится все меньше железных доспехов. Чувствую себя голым циркачом на арене.  
Планирую провести эти две недели в точности, как тогда. Сегодня бродил вдоль каналов, любовался людьми. Впервые за год взял в руки карандаш, чтобы рисовать. Приняли за уличного художника. Меня – борода, мешки под глазами, смешные твидовые брюки и футболка с Суперменом! Было так мило и смешно, что не смог отказаться. Оказалось, прибыльное дело. Нарисовал пару десятков портретов детей и три парочки. Подпись не ставил – не хватает потом отлавливать это убожество по аукционам.  
Если честно, устал, как собака. Бомжевать в Венеции десять лет назад было не так трудозатратно. Может, старею?  
Мой психолог говорит… господи, знал бы ты, как много он говорит в последнее время._

Осознав, что читает письмо уже третий раз, Себастьян дрожащими руками убрал его в конверт и уставился на пупок постерного Хэмсворта. С тем же успехом он мог таращиться на живого любимого актера – перед взором парил сотканный из лучей венецианского солнца улыбающийся бородач в смешном костюме, рисующий детей.  
Немного занудный. Слишком серьезный. Создающий реальность словами так же, как кистью.  
Рисующий!  
Детей!  
\- Таких не существует, - напомнил вслух Себастьян.  
Кот недовольно заурчал, заворочался, смахивая с тумбочки вчерашнюю газету. Прямо сейчас его присутствие успокаивало. Письма, пронизанные чужими чувствами – слишком настоящими – растревожили раны, о которых Себастьян не подозревал.  
На душе было тоскливо, как никогда. Себастьян шел в ногу со временем. Он был из людей миллениума: следил за модой, не скрывал ориентации, не недооценивал секс и отлично понимал законы ЛГТБ.  
Если быть точнее – он их заучил. Принял для себя, как неизбежное зло взросления.  
Он не ходил на шествия, но вполне мог кричать в унисон с толпой прописные истины.  
Красота всегда в цене. Мы не гонимся за душой – для нее есть Моэм и артхаус. Мы получаем и отдаем тело, и делаем это великолепно. Мы честны в своих желаниях. Мы дышим полной грудью, живем одним днем, горим в пепел и умираем красиво.  
Он всегда велся на внешний лоск. В списке тех, с кем трахался Себастьян Стэн, можно было найти самых красивых мужчин Бостона и Нью-Йорка.  
Ни один из них не оставил в его жизни значительного следа: имена столбиком в ежедневнике. Себастьян понятия не имел, как выглядит отправитель письма, но его мутный туманный образ пробрался туда, куда не смогли любовники. Может он просто выбивался из общих рамок?  
Себастьян не любил врать, особенно себе.  
Он зябко повел плечами, вытащил сложенную вчетверо исписанную бумажку из конверта. Убрал обратно. В глубине души зарождалось чувство, которое грозило неприятностями.  
Он хотел.  
Нет, не загадочного парня, не оставившего на конверте обратного адреса.  
Он хотел его письма. Все, которые есть. Себе.  
Мало ли, кто там этот адресат? Он уже мертв. Ему ни к чему. Правда?  
\- Не смотри на меня укоризненно! – поймав внимательный взгляд кота, приказал Себастьян. – Мы живем в век кредитования. Я просто… беру взаймы.  
Кот фыркнул и повернулся к нему задом. Буркнув что-то про мохнатую бесчувственную тварь, Себастьян сполз с постели, вооружился ботинком и непонятно что делающей на его тумбочке отверткой. Несколько минут набирался решимости.  
Ему нужны письма. Письма у Фрэнка. Фрэнк, учитывая поздний час, уже спит. Ночь – время воров и шпионов. Себастьян предпочитал думать, что он все-таки второй – так круче.  
Оставалось раскинуть мозгами и выйти на охоту. Грилло особой фантазией не отличался. Скорее всего, спрятал письма в сейфе за картиной. К слову, единственной во всем доме – сколько раз он говорил Фрэнку, что она смотрится в его простеньком кабинете крайне подозрительно.  
Качнувшись с пятки на носок, разогреваясь перед предстоящей вылазкой, Себастьян буркнул под нос:  
\- Быстрый, как олень. Тихий, словно тень. Страх режет глубже меча. Гибкий, как змея. Страх режет глубже меча. Страх режет глубже меча! Вперед, Себастьян Стэн! Ты сможешь.  
Покрепче сжав ботинок в левой руке, а отвертку в правой, лучший Злодейский Шпион тысячелетия вышел на охоту.  
\- Доброй ночи, Себастьян, - поприветствовала его выглянувшая из спальни миссис Грилло. – Если ты проголодался…  
Она осеклась, заметив его «оружие», несколько мгновений молчала, тряхнула головой для верности и снова уставилась на ботинок.  
\- Все в порядке?  
\- Д-да, - не очень уверенно проблеял Себастьян и быстро ретировался в спальню.  
Первый раунд остался за семейством Грилло. 

Выждав для верности полчаса – чтобы миссис Грилло успела заснуть, Себастьян повторил позаимствованную у Арьи мантру и снова вышел на охоту. Выскользнувший следом кот на мягких лапах шел за подозрительным гостем.  
Прижимаясь к стенам, Себастьян незамеченным спустился на первый этаж и проник в кабинет, включил настольную лампу, положил ботинок на стол, отодвинул картину и уставился на сейф.  
\- Твой хозяин – тролль 99 левела, - заявил Себастьян сидящему чуть поодаль коту.  
Тот сладко облизнулся и издал пробный урчащий мяв. Себастьян прижал палец к губам, показывая своему подельнику, что надо молчать.  
Оставить сейф открытым было коварной идеей противника, но шпион не боится чужого коварства…  
\- Мяу, - потершись о его ноги, напомнил о себе кот.  
Сжав покрепче так и не понадобившуюся отвертку, Себастьян шикнул на него и проворчал:  
\- Иди отсюда. Если меня поймают, пойдешь, как соучастник. Беги! Спасайся! Пожри, что ли, сходи. Я, может, стесняюсь обворовывать друга на глазах у его кота.  
Кот обиженно отошел. Снова облизнулся. И вывел руладу, достойную лучших оперных певцов.  
На втором этаже послышался мат Фрэнка, угрожающий крик его жены. Заплакал ребенок.  
\- Ты подлая скотина! – возмутился Себастьян, распахнул сейф, сгреб в охапку все лежавшие там письма.  
По близкому топоту Себастьян сообразил, что сбежать не удастся. Прижав их нежно к груди, он вооружился ботинком и замер, дожидаясь появления хозяина.  
\- Твою ж, - вломившись в кабинет и уставившись на Себастьяна, опешил Фрэнк. – Ты какого хрена тут забыл? Парень, это выглядит очень нездорово.  
\- Я отказываюсь отвечать без своего адвоката! – решительно заявил Себастьян, готовый биться за письма до последнего порванного шнурка.  
Фрэнк растерялся. В былые времена он работал с трудными подростками, так что привык ко многому. Судя по всему, со взрослым серьезным бизнесменом, ворующим ночью работу и защищающим ее обувью, до сегодняшней ночи не сталкивался.  
\- Себс, серьезно, это пугает. Убери письма обратно. Мы позвоним твоему психологу.  
\- У меня нет психолога, - оскорбился Себастьян.  
\- Да? А зря… то есть, нет, конечно, нет. Мы найдем тебе психолога.  
\- Не нужен мне психолог. Фрэнк, мне правда нужны эти письма.  
\- Да, а мне – смирительная рубашка и пара крепких санитаров.  
\- Нет! – решительно отказался Себастьян. – Это насилие над личностью. И эти письма - мои!  
Фрэнк обреченно вздохнул, уселся на полу, перегородив собой выход, и укоризненно посмотрел на друга:  
\- Серьезно, Себс, тебе помощь нужна. Видал я в жизни трудоголиков, но таких, которые по ночам тырят себе работу – впервые. Ты серьезно считаешь, что без тебя там некому последить за порядком? Не определюсь – это мания величия или паранойя?  
\- Ни то, ни другое. Личная жизнь! – успокоил Себастьян.  
\- Ты что, серьезно на них дрочишь?  
\- Нет, конечно!  
Кот протяжно взвыл, видимо, рассказывая хозяину все, что думает про личную жизнь Себастьяна Стэна. Лениво запустив в животное пустой мусорной корзиной, Фрэнк добился пары минут тишины и коротко отрубил:  
\- Поясняй, пока я не вызвал санитаров.  
\- Письма. Я обнаружил личные письма. Рабочие можешь забрать. Но личные! Фрэнк, для меня это важно. Правда.  
Убедили ли старого друга незнакомые нотки в голосе, умоляющий взгляд или ботинок в руке, но Фрэнк согласно кивнул и сурово постановил:  
\- Под моим присмотром.  
Фрэнк сам разложил на столе корреспонденцию. Себастьян педантично выбрал из пачки ту часть, что была подписана знакомым уже почерком. Все письма, как одно – без единого намека на обратный адрес – только штемпели на конверте и даты. Последнее - вчерашнее.  
От мыслей о том, что этот потрясающий мужик прямо сейчас где-то там в далекой Венеции пишет ему письма… ну, не ему, конечно, но это уже мелочи, Себастьяну становилось хорошо. Так хорошо ему не делал даже Руди – мастер минета с заглотом.  
\- Отлично. Всего три, я правильно понял?  
\- Да! – согласился Себастьян.  
\- Зачтем на будущее. Отработаешь!  
\- Есть, сэр! Так точно, сэр.  
Уже выскочив за дверь, Себастьян краем уха услышал сетования Фрэнка о страхе, наводимым покорностью короля вибраторов. 

Остаток ночи Себастьян провел, как в бреду. Он рассортировал письма по датам и читал в порядке поступления. Он воссоздавал историю отправителя, ткал ее из витиеватой вязи слов, раскрашивал собственными догадками.  
Роман в посланиях был до скучного банален. Однажды начинающий писатель столкнулся в Венеции с отдыхающим там копом. Первый влипал во все неприятности, какие только мог – на него падали кирпичи, дамы, поклонники и цветы… в горшках, что характерно. Второй бросался на защиту – рыцарь хренов. Слово за слово, подвиг за подвиг, и вот уже общий номер с видом на помойку, мятые простыни и пьяный угар страсти. Непроизнесенные слова любви. Взгляды, воспламеняющие больше, чем краткие касания. Нью-Йорк, одна квартира на двоих… и девять лет ночных дежурств, опасностей, ненормированных графиков.  
Себастьян откладывал письма, вспоминая о тайне чужой личной жизни. Брал их снова и перечитывал.  
Он купался в чувствах, которые вкладывал отправитель в каждую строчку. Он зарывался в них, как в теплый плед, окунался, как в ночное море, уносящее все тревоги. Он хотел их себе.  
Прекратив метаться по комнате, Себастьян уставился на собственное отражение в оконном стекле. Оно пугало – глаза сумасшедшего, бледность вампира, нездоровый румянец на щеках.  
Он болен.  
Ему тридцать два года. Это возраст преобладания разума над гормонами. Можно ждать от восемнадцатилетнего подростка зависти к чужим отношениям, но от успешного богатого состоятельного мужика, которому достаточно щелкнуть пальцами, чтобы найти себе партнера на ночь?  
Глубоко вздохнув, Себастьян скинул письма на пол, переоделся в смешную пижаму с мишками и нырнул в кровать. Это все ебаный Висконсин. Тут скучно, как на кладбище, вот и лезет в голову всякая дурь. Утром проснется, и думать забудет про этого мужика. 

\- Вставай и танцуй!  
\- Фрэнк, отъебись, - прячась под одеялом от хлынувшего в комнату света, попросил Себастьян.  
\- Обязательно. Твоя личная жизнь прислала еще одно письмо. Если будешь хорошим мальчиком…  
Резко вынырнув из царства Морфея, Себастьян коротким отточенным жестом выдернул письмо из рук Грилло и замахал на него руками:  
\- Выйди. Пойди прочь! Тебе знакомо понятие тайны личной жизни?  
Из его уст это звучало особенно цинично, но такие мелочи Себастьяна уже не волновали. Убойный коктейль из предвкушения, восторга, чувства вины пьянил и лишал здравого смысла.  
\- Мне иногда кажется, что ты у меня самый младший отпрыск, - посетовал Фрэнк.  
К выходу он шел медленно, оглядываясь. Себастьян отлично понимал, что другу любопытно, но поделиться с ним в этот раз не мог. Он знал, что Фрэнк поймет, не осудит, может, даст дельный совет. Но это было личное. 

_Мой психолог и правда слишком много болтает. Он разоряет меня телефонными разговорами. Мол, волнуется. И даже скучает. Пригласил выпить кофе, когда вернусь.  
Подозреваю, что меня пытались склеить.  
Меня. Ну, ты помнишь – борода, смешные штаны из твида и футболка, на которую детишки успели наставить пятен от мороженого.  
Наверное, показалось.  
Сколько лет прошло, а ничего умнее кофе не придумал? Вряд ли.  
Редактор точно убил бы меня за флешбеки.  
Мой психолог говорит, что идея сменить обстановку, окунуться в позитивные воспоминания хороша. Мне надо попрощаться с тем, кого любил. Похвалил за идею с письмами.  
Он доволен прогрессом. Сказал поработать над открытостью людям и эмоциям.  
Сижу. Читаю про чакры. Ха! А ведь ты бы купился, а? Ты купился бы на эту тупую шутку.  
Пробую снова общаться с людьми… ну, ты понимаешь – так… не как с «людьми». Как с «перспективами». Я знаю, ты одобрил бы «легкий курортный роман». Ты всегда хотел для меня счастья. Взял телефон у девушки с яркой россыпью веснушек. Глупо. Это всегда слишком глупо. Даже в тот момент я знал, что предпочел бы ее брата.  
Говорят, тут есть приличные гей-клубы. До сих пор кажется, что в этой конструкции есть лишние слова. Джузеппе – ты же помнишь Джузеппе? – грозится меня туда отвести. _

Себастьян не помнил никакого Джузеппе, но тот его заранее бесил. За какие-то сутки он успел переместить незнакомого мужика в категорию «собственность Себастьяна Стэна», и теперь ревновал его даже к венецианским гондолам, которые были куда ближе к заднице безымянного отправителя.  
\- Привет, Себастьян. Ты…  
Встретив удивленный взгляд Фрэнка, перекусывающего в одиночестве, Себастьян по-боевому махнул зажатыми в руках ботинками и коротко потребовал:  
\- Даже не начинай! К твоему сведению, у меня есть зеркало! И в нем показывают того же больного бешенного бурундука, которого ты видишь перед собой. И да, в моих гребаных руках долбанные ботинки. Так и задумано. Потому что я в бешенстве! И тут есть логика!  
Отбившись от всех незаданных вопросов, Себастьян глубоко вздохнул и направился к выходу из дома. Ему срочно требовалось прогуляться.  
\- Вообще-то я хотел спросить, будешь ли ты тосты с сыром на завтрак. Но раз уж ты об этом заговорил, ты в курсе, что идешь на улицу в пижаме?  
\- Похуй, - честно ответил Себастьян, пинком распахивая входную дверь. – Должно же хоть раз в тысячелетие в вашем ебаном Висконсине устраиваться цирковое шоу! Да хоть какое шоу!  
\- И не поспоришь, - успел буркнуть ему вслед Фрэнк.  
«Не простынь, чудовище!» он уже кричал удаляющейся в сторону озера спине Себастьяна. 

Все, что сейчас с ним происходило, слишком остро напоминало Себастьяну времена наркомании. Даже мысли почти такие же – это бесило. Он давно так не злился. Хотелось кидаться с кулаками на тонкие сосенки, пинать придорожные камни.  
Злость – чистая, концентрированная – согревала изнутри лучше, чем умела страсть.  
Себастьян всегда был холодноват. У него ни разу не возникало желания сделать человека своим. Все случается впервые.  
Происходящее ощущалось грязью на коже. Хотелось содрать ее с себя, чтобы обрасти новой, чистой. Или хотя бы помыться: скинуть с себя шмотки, раздеться и с разбегу влететь в прозрачные воды озера. Именно это он и собирался сделать.  
Пижамная рубашка спланировала на ближайший камень, брюки скрыли под собой плешивую бурую кочку, а трусы повисли на жиденьком кусте.  
\- Блядь, - зло выплюнул Себастьян.  
День не задался. Из-за куста выглянул тот самый Маки, поход к которому не состоялся из-за пробуждения здравого смысла. Да лучше бы сходил. Кому нужен этот здравый смысл? Сегодня утром он проснулся бы сытый, счастливый, сексуально удовлетворенный. Да, может гоняли бы его по двору вилами, как сулил Грилло, но это куда приятнее мутного болота чувств, в котором Себастьян увяз.  
\- Ого, - восхитился Маки.  
\- Что, голого мужика не видел?  
\- Голого – видел. А голого, бешеного и с ботинками из последней коллекции Гуччи в руках – никогда.  
\- Рад за тебя. Тогда у тебя день открытий. В тебя ведь никогда не кидались ботинками от Гуччи злые до черта нью-йоркские бизнесмены?  
Запустив в Маки сперва правым, а затем и левым ботинком, Себастьян с разбегу влетел в прохладные воды озера, и, фыркая от удовольствия, неторопливо поплыл на глубину.  
Физические нагрузки всегда помогали справиться с напряжением.

\- Ну и какого хрена ты еще тут? - не слишком дружелюбно поинтересовался Себастьян, выбравшись из озера.  
Вода всегда успокаивала. В бурную пору молодости Себастьян записался в кружок по плаванию, чтобы справляться с бесконтрольными приступами гнева. Принимая в ласковые объятия, вода даровала забвение и кристальную чистоту мыслей. Сегодня он плавал до тех пор, пока ноги не стало сводить от холода, но не обрел даже подобие покоя. Теперь его знобило, из носа текло, плечи горели от солнечных ожогов, а настроение испортилось еще сильнее.  
\- Скажу - не поверишь, - ухмыльнулся Тони.  
Первое, что бросалось в глаза в этой жопе мира - многонациональность. В Нью-Йорке и Маки, и Грилло затерялись бы в толпе. В фермерской глубинке, заселенной потомками немецких и британских колонистов, что темнокожий Тони, что знойный южанин Фрэнк притягивали взгляды. Невольно подумалось, что смазливый метис должен пользоваться бешеной популярностью у местной молодежи. Еще сутки назад это привлекало. Сейчас оставило равнодушным.  
У Себастьяна и без этого мальца хватает брендовых вещей.  
\- А ты попробуй. Вдруг поверю.  
\- Не смог оставить без присмотра ботинки, которые стоят дороже, чем моя халупа, - фыркнул Тони.  
Он так бережно поставил многострадальную обувь на землю, что Себастьяну на мгновение стало стыдно. Когда он разучился ценить то, что имеет?  
Взгляд упал на бережно сложенную пижаму. Щеки загорелись огнем, и Себастьян не знал чего больше в этом румянце - стыда за себя, или ненаправленной злости.  
\- Боюсь, они не смогут ответить на твои чувства. Мы с ними связаны законными отношениями, - отшутился Себастьян.  
\- Что ж, придется довольствоваться часовым адюльтером.  
Срывать на Тони злость расхотелось. Натянув на себя мгновенно промокшие трусы, Себастьян уселся неподалеку и уставился на серебристую гладь озера.  
Ему с самого детства вбивали в голову, что бесконечно можно смотреть на то, как горит огонь и течет вода. Врали. Занятие наскучило ровно через десять секунд. Себастьян скосил взгляд на молчащего рядом Маки.  
\- А что, у бравого фермера сегодня выходной?  
\- Вообще-то нет. Год неурожайный, зимой с деньгами будет засада. Вот и взялся подработать почтальоном. Запарился, пришел окунуться. И вот я тут.  
\- М? А почтальон где?  
Себастьяну казалось, что развозит корреспонденцию кто-то из городских. Он, конечно, не интересовался, но с трудом представлял иные варианты.  
\- Да городские опять отказались нас обслуживать. Пару раз в год бегут из нашей глуши, как черт от ладана. Индюков боятся. Нападают они. Царапают шпорами, клюются.  
\- Это не то, что я хотел знать о местной жизни, - признался Себастьян и ухмыльнулся.  
\- А что хотел? За пару теплых слов могу побыть местным гидом.  
Себастьян невольно улыбнулся. Кажется, его радар не сбоил после долгого простоя. Тони скорее всего еще и сам не понимал, что хотел от лощеного хлыща из Нью-Йорка. Себастьян же знал - если правильно окучить, уже сегодня ночью они будут бодренько кувыркаться на ближайшем сеновале.  
Себастьян взвешивал эту возможность и рассматривал со всех сторон. Раньше он никогда не отказывался от секса. Сейчас идея казалась ему очень плохой. Тревожный звоночек.  
Может и правда стареет?  
\- Тебе приходит много писем, - не дождавшись ответа, снова заговорил Тони. - Очень много. Я никогда столько не видел. У нас часто гостят туристы. Одна семья приезжает на лето из Миннесоты. Никому не пишут с такой регулярностью. По тебе скучает столько людей? Наверное, это круто. Ну, иметь столько людей, которым ты не безразличен. Мне писать некому.  
В голосе Тони сквозили тоска, восхищение и легкая зависть. Себастьян, наконец, определился с эпитетом, который характеризовал Маки лучше всего. Чистый. Как все в этом ебаном Висконсине. И такой же не замутненный манерами и разумом. Кто в здравом уме будет спрашивать у мануфактурщика о друзьях? Это же не счет в банке. Если ты нацелен на результат, для людей не остается времени. И в Нью-Йорке это кажется самым правильным раскладом: деньги рядом с тобой, они не требуют внимания, не заставляют себе соответствовать - они лучше живых людей. Деньги дают тебе спутников и спутниц.  
В долбаном Висконсине этот закон не работал. В кармане у Себастьяна было все так же много зелени, но она никого не интересовала. Зато чертовы письма - еще как.  
Долбаный штат. Долбаный Маки. Такого не трахать - в рамочку и как икону продавать.  
Разочаровать Тони было почти так же трудно, как пнуть в живот пекинеса. Наверное, именно поэтому Себастьян неловко соврал:  
\- Да, это круто. Ладно, мне пора.  
Он натянул на себя пижаму, покосился на гребаные ботинки и неожиданно предложил:  
\- Хочешь - куплю и пришлю тебе такие.  
\- Зачем? - удивился Тони. - Куда мне их? Одно дело в журнале посмотреть, другое дело коровам хвосты крутить. Ты не дури. У нас за такое предложение и обидеться могу. И профилактически в челюсть двинуть. Мы тут не покупаемся.  
\- Я же от души. Мне показалось...  
\- Тебе показалось, - улыбнулся Маки и кинулся в него ботинками. - Тут тебе не твой Нью-Йорк. У нас дарят только то, что сами сделали. Если в подарок не вложено сил - чего он стоит?  
Задумчиво кивнув, Себастьян несколько минут молчал, а затем сказал:  
\- Значит, буду писать письма. Будет у тебя тоже много писем. И секретаршу заставлю.  
\- Красивую?  
\- Чертовски.  
\- А вот это другой разговор. Ты, вроде, торопился?  
Опомнившись, Себастьян кивнул и засеменил в сторону дома. Половину дороги он думал о людях, которые о нем беспокоятся. В первое мгновение ему показалось, что таких нет. Есть деловые партнеры. Есть удобные взаимовыгодные друзья, вроде Фрэнка.  
Он никогда не смотрел на свою жизнь под этим углом - не было времени. Да и в голову не приходило - это же глупости. Кого волнуют чужие чувства? Сейчас так не казалось.  
Окинув взглядом себя и свою жизнь, Себастьян был вынужден признать - все не так плохо. У него есть Скарлетт, Джереми и Роберт, сумевшие буквально силой отправить его в отпуск. Он мог беситься, ворчать, но знал - это забота о его здоровье. Был Фрэнк, к которому можно прийти и поговорить. Да, все письма, которые слали на его ящик до востребования, по работе. Но у него действительно были друзья. Сейчас эта мысль грела.  
Себастьян вспомнил лежащие в спальне послания в никуда. Почему он их писал? Может потому, что рядом нет того, с кем можно было бы об этом поговорить? Не за деньги. Просто так. С кем-то неравнодушным?  
Странные мысли. Так недолго было решить, что он, Себастьян, единственный в этом мире, кто может спасти утопающего в одиночестве вдовца.  
Это было бы сентиментально, если бы не было невероятно.  
Оставив рефлексию на потом, последний отрезок пути до дома он размышлял, почему таскает проклятые ботинки в руках? В этом, наверное, был какой-то скрытый смысл. Надо найти себе психолога и спросить у него. Обязательно.  
Надо найти психолога неизвестного отправителя и очень многое у него спросить. 

\- Эй, шкет, что происходит?  
Оторвавшись от письма, Себастьян удивленно посмотрел на Фрэнка. Вопрос застал врасплох. С его точки зрения не происходило ничего, заслуживающего внимания Грилло. Видимо, именно это друга и напрягло.  
\- Ты последние дни сам не свой.  
\- Ну...  
\- Не юли. Я же вижу. Ты не пытаешься отобрать у меня рабочие письма, улыбаешься окружающим, отвешиваешь комплименты старушкам, не ищешь связи с цивилизацией, ни разу не позвонил Скарлетт и Роберту, чтобы обложить их матами и рассказать про долбаный Висконсин, помогаешь мальцам с уроками. Это противоестественно. Я начинаю бояться, что ты придумал план по захвату мира и приступил к его воплощению.  
Невольно усмехнувшись, Себастьян вдохнул полной грудью свежий вечерний воздух и пожал плечами:  
\- Или перешел на сторону добра.  
\- Вот теперь я действительно начал бояться, - признался Фрэнк. - Кто та несчастная?  
\- Прости?  
\- Девица с викторианским почерком.  
\- А?  
\- Личная жизнь.  
Первым порывом было соврать, уйти от ответа. В памяти всплыли утро у озера и слова Маки. Со строк писем на него пахнуло спертым воздухом замковых коридоров, по которым - теперь Себастьян это понимал - он тоже бегал. Внимательно посмотрев на Фрэнка, Себастьян представил себе, что его не станет. Завтра. Не дай бог. Испытает ли он угрызения совести за то, что юлил, скрывал от него свое преступное проникновение в чужую жизнь? Фрэнк был самым старшим в их компании. Себастьян уважал его и побаивался. А еще уделял куда меньше внимания, чем получал взамен.  
Стало стыдно за себя.  
\- Я не знаю, - виновато признался он и спрятал письмо под плед, словно его уже собирались отобрать.  
\- То есть как это?  
\- Ну, вот так. Это чужие письма. Их ошибочно положили в мой ящик.  
\- Прости?  
Глядя на ошарашенного Фрэнка, Себастьян почувствовал, как второй раз за всю его долгую взрослую жизнь щеки заливает румянец.  
\- Кто-то что-то спутал. И мне на арендованный у вас ящик стали приходить его письма. Он... ну, он пишет мертвому парню. И это...  
\- Категорически ненормально, - встревоженно отрубил Фрэнк.  
\- Именно. Он, знаешь, потрясающий. И пишет мертвому парню. Насколько надо быть одиноким, чтобы... чтобы...  
\- Стоп! - приказал Фрэнк. - На этом месте замри. Я схожу за виски. Без спирта в крови я морально не готов слушать о новых глубинах твоей ебанутости.  
Себастьян развел руками, но честно молчал до того, как Фрэнк вернулся с непочатой бутылкой виски в одной руке и коньяка - в другой.  
\- Начинай.  
\- Я прочитал его письмо случайно. Понимаешь, мне никто никогда не писал. И это было как откровение.  
\- Или вступление в секту сатанистов.  
\- Этот парень... он прожил с партнером девять лет.  
\- С мужиком?  
\- Да.  
\- Отлично. Еще и пидорас.  
Фрэнк приложился к бутылке с виски и сделал огромный глоток. Судя по напряженной позе, история Фрэнку уже не нравилась.  
\- Я тоже, между прочим. И что теперь?  
\- Черт. Мой друг тоже пидорас.  
\- Эй, ты же знал! - возмутился Себастьян, глядя как Фрэнк глотает коньяк. - И ты, вообще-то, трахался с Дауни!  
\- Боже, и я пидорас!  
\- Хватит пить! Я, между прочим, тут душу изливаю. А ты цирк устраиваешь.  
\- Сказал человек, который спер чужую корреспонденцию и влюбился в мужика, общающегося с при...  
\- Господи... я влюбился, - перебил его Себастьян, отобрал бутылку с виски и ополовинил в три глотка. - Пиздец.  
\- Вот и поговорили, - задумчиво констатировал Фрэнк, глядя на мрачного, как небо над Экватором, Себастьяна.  
Тот не ответил - был слишком занят вливанием в себя спиртного. 

\- И что делать?  
\- Говорить потише, - прохрипел Фрэнк, потирая виски.  
Утро в Висконсине было чертовски красивым. Себастьян привык встречать его, сидя на порогах веранды. Багрянец неба, лазурь озера, изумрудная зелень луговых трав, яркие пятна цветов и красно-синие квадратики далеких ферм - его завораживала эта пастораль. Сегодня она раздражала. После пьянки голова болела так, что даже моргать было невыносимо. Проклятые птицы щебетали слишком громко, что уж говорить про детей, соседей, технику и чертовых мычащих коров.  
\- Резонно, - прошипел Себастьян и благодарно принял из рук миссис Грилло стакан с чем-то мутным бурым. - На случай, когда я ночью громко требовал мне яду, я... ну, погорячился?  
\- Бабкин рецепт от похмелья, - просипел Фрэнк и опрокинул в себя содержимое своего стакана.  
Себастьян робко последовал его примеру. Зелье на вкус было, как дедовы носки. Оставалось надеяться, что не из них делалось. Варево тяжело упало в желудок и теперь тянуло к земле.  
Себастьян распластался на пороге и уставился в небо:  
\- Я хочу его найти.  
\- Ну, отлично. И как ты себе это представляешь? Привет, мужик. Я тот мудак, что спиздил твою корреспонденцию. Я пришел, и хочу твою душу?  
\- Да, - признал Себастьян. - Звучит как-то не очень.  
\- Да-да. А если учитывать, что у тебя нет даже обратного адреса.  
\- Ну, я знаю, что до конца недели он пробудет в Риме, - не очень уверенно буркнул Себастьян.  
\- Открою секрет. Рим большой. А ты ни хрена не знаешь, кроме того, что этот бородатый придурок таскается в странной одежде и рисует детей.  
\- Знаю, - обиженно протянул Себастьян.  
\- Что?  
\- Он нереальный, Охуенный! Потрясающий! Мужчина один на миллион.  
\- Удачи. Когда тебя загребут римские копы, звони Дауни. Я вытаскивать твою жопу из-за решетки не поеду.  
Себастьян громко и отчаянно вздохнул. Фрэнк поморщился. Себастьян вздохнул еще более отчаянно. Фрэнк скрипнул зубами. Себастьян пронзительно вздохнул. Фрэнк буркнул обиженно:  
\- А больше ничего не хочешь? Агенту ФБР в отставке делать больше нечего, как искать тебе отправителя писем в Риме.  
\- Ну-у-у... ты же мой любимый дядюшка.  
\- Господи, ты задолбал меня этой игрой. Ладно. Для начала попробуем выжать всю информацию из его писем.  
\- Если ты когда-нибудь разведешься, я тебя заберу себе.  
\- Да не дай бог. Что я тебе плохого сделал?

Кабинет, в котором они окопались, больше напоминал комнату студента: кругом валялись листы, исписанные аккуратным почерком, на двери, заменившей доску, были прикреплены записки и криво висели яркие стикеры с комментариями.  
\- Ну, поздравляю, - после трех часов активного мониторинга фанатских ресурсов, Фрэнк показал экран планшета Себастьяну, - знакомься, твоя любовь.  
За время, которое Себастьян провел в поисках, он успел настроиться на вероятное уродство своего безымянного отправителя: он представлялся стариком с жидкой бороденкой. Он был готов закрыть на это глаза, потому что душа за строками - шикарна. Застыв с приоткрытым ртом и уставившись на фотографию, с которой ему улыбался...  
\- Крис Эванс, собственной персоной. Средней популярности ваятель детективов. Открытый гей. Состоял в гражданском браке с моим коллегой - Ником О'Райли. Рот уже закрой и вытри слюни. Ты мне своим ядом прожжешь любимый ковер.  
Себастьян послушно захлопнул рот, но продолжил таращиться на автора писем. Распинаться и дальше о душе, которая перевешивает красоту, у Себастьяна не хватило бы совести.  
\- Он идеальный.  
\- Бытует такое мнение. Вопрос лишь в том - нахрена ему ты.  
Себастьян звездно улыбнулся, бодро прополз по комнате, нашел последнее письмо Криса, скользнул взглядом по строчкам и мечтательно вздохнул.  
\- Потому что это я. Кто в здравом уме откажется от меня?  
\- Наш план обречен на оглушительный провал. Пожалуйста, никогда не говори этому мужику, что мы знакомы, ладно? И уж подавно не сдавай мое участие в его поиске. Мне заранее стыдно.  
\- Не дрейфь! Я знаю, что ему нужно.  
\- Это меня и пугает, - признался Фрэнк.  
Но Себастьян его уже не слушал. Нежно прижав письмо к груди, он бронировал по телефону билет на ближайший самолет до Рима. 

_В пятницу мой последний день в Риме. Я долго думал, стоит ли перерезать последнюю нить, связывающую меня с тобой. Ты занимал столько места в моей жизни. Я не представляю, что останется в ней, если вытравить тебя.  
Это все равно, что картина, лишенная красок. Я превращусь в негатив? Поделюсь на черное и белое?  
Я не знаю.  
Мой давно уволенный психолог все так же много говорит. Никто, кроме меня самого, не сможет помочь пройти этот путь до конца.  
В пятницу состоится наше последнее свидание. Как в день, когда ты предложил перейти границу и стать ближе, я поднимусь на крышу. Ты ведь помнишь Les Etoiles? Самое романтичное заведение из тех, в которых мы побывали. В тот день ты сказал - лучшего места, чтобы начать что-то новое и великолепное, не найти.  
Думаю, ты был прав, как и всегда.  
Завтра наше последнее свидание. После него я приму жизнь, в которой действительно нет тебя. _

На скромный вкус Себастьяна месту, которое идеально подходит для старта новых и великолепных начинаний, не хватало хай-тэка. Слишком много цветов, кружевных салфеток, вычурной мебели. Дитя миллениума, он чувствовал себя здесь лишним и неуместным.  
Поправив галстук-бабочку, Себастьян нацепил на губы улыбку и прошел в открытую часть ресторана. Криса он заметил с порога. Замешкавшись на мгновение, Себастьян сглотнул и несколько раз глубоко вздохнул, стараясь побороть волнение.  
Вся напускная самоуверенность при одном взгляде на такое великолепие с шелестом осыпалась, оставляя тридцатилетнего влюбленного кретина один на один с самым дурным планом соблазнения на свете.  
Себастьян торопливо подошел. Крис встретил его удивленным взглядом. С наглостью, достойной сил Зла, Себастьян плюхнулся за его стол. Он очаровательно улыбнулся, с видом фокусника достал письма и распахнул их веером:  
\- Привет.  
Вору писем крайне необходимы безупречные манеры.  
\- Меня привела сама судьба. Ну, и эти письма, благослови господи гребаный штат Висконсин и его почтовых работников. И прежде, чем ты вызовешь полицию и прикажешь им вывести меня прочь, позволь вернуть тебе твою собственность. Будем считать, что я получил от тебя кредит. И возвращаю его с процентами. Я заглянул в твою жизнь. Вот, держи немного моей.  
Поймав долгий и пристальный взгляд Криса, Себастьян провез пальцами по столу тоненькое письмо, написанное небрежным неразборчивым почерком.  
\- Загляни. С тебя же не убудет. Не каждый день встречаешь парня, который действительно знает, что у тебя на душе, и принимает тебя со всем этим дерьмом.  
Скептично хмыкнув, Крис вскрыл письмо и скользнул взглядом по строчкам. Себастьян замер, поддаваясь подступающей панике. Горло сдавило волнением, кровь отхлынула от лица.  
Крис Эванс улыбнулся, и Себастьян почувствовал, что снова может дышать.  
\- Привет, - откликнулся Крис, вложил в конверт послание и тепло посмотрел на Себастьяна. - У тебя четыре орфографических ошибки. Но, думаю, потенциал их искупает. Мы могли бы поработать над этим. Будешь кофе?  
\- Буду все, что не грозит тюремным заключением, - фыркнул Себастьян.  
И Крис неуверенно, словно сам не ожидал от себя неуместного приступа веселья, рассмеялся. 

_Привет.  
Знаю, у тебя никакой причины читать мое письмо. Я влез в твою жизнь, заглянул в каждый ее уголок, узнал больше, чем можно простить.  
Но я не могу не попробовать.  
Привет.  
Меня зовут Себастьян Стэн, и я наглый, как мои предки-цыгане.  
Я влюбился в тебя с первых строк, и ни в коем случае не использовал помощь Фрэнка Грилло в твоих поисках.  
Я совсем не подарок: у меня дерьмовый характер, тяжелая рука и острый язык. Будет сложно. Но тебе понравится.  
Обещаю. Просто ты еще не знаешь о том, что влюблен в меня по уши.  
Но я тебе обязательно открою на это глаза.  
Сегодня. Или через пару лет, когда меня выпустят досрочно за хорошее поведение._


End file.
